Hardened By Fire
by Aret67
Summary: Son. Husband. Father. Major. Earl. Despite these titles, he is simply a man like any other. AU, OC focused. The life of Edmund Gabriel Crawley, 2nd Earl of Dorchester, Captain/Major in His Majesty's Army, during the turmoil of the years 1912-1923.
1. Disagreement

**A/N: I don't own Downton Abbey.**

October 1902

The shouting from the library filtered through into the Great Hall. Charles Carson shook his head in resignation; His Lordship and young Lord Dorchester were at it again. Apparently their private discussion following Gabriel Crawley's unexpected announcement last night had not settled matters.

Carson understood His Lordship's fears for his stepson; the younger Earl would face a difficult time in the Army with his handicap. At the same time, it _was tradition _that many aristocratic men serve in His Majesty's Armed Forces, whether for a few years or as a permanent career. Lord Dorchester simply wanted to continue the tradition that both his dead father and Lord Grantham had upheld, as did other members of the Crawley family before them.

His musings were broken by the sound of the library door slamming against the wall. The sixteen year old Earl appeared and stalked right past Carson without acknowledging him, heading for the stairs. Ever vigilant when it came to the young Lord, the butler watched until the boy was safely up the stairs and heading down the corridor, presumably to his room, before he turned away.

His eyes met those of Lord Grantham, standing near a column with a look of resignation on his face


	2. Child Of WInter

**A/N: After reading the first chapter, I know many of you must have questions as to who Lord Dorchester is, his relation to the family, his handicap, ect. I promise, it will all be explained in due time. I've decided to do this story as a series of drabbles ranging from 100-500 words in length, and they will jump around in the timeline. Most drabbles will be set from 1912-1922, but several, beginning with this one, will flash back to events before 1912.**

January 7th, 1887

The eighteen year old mother stood by her son's crib, watching him as he slept. _Only two weeks old, and he already has the weight of a title on his little shoulders._

A tear slipped down Cora Crawley's cheek. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Edmund was supposed to be here with her. They were supposed to be planning their future together with their little boy - watching him grow every day, having other children, running the vast Dorchester estate as Earl and Countess, growing wiser and older together.

Instead Edmund was six months cold in his grave, killed by a sniper in Sudan. Their son would never know his father. More to the point, who would oversee the estate while Gabriel was a child? Edmund's death had been so unexpected that he had not even left a will. Jack was still with the Army in India and might not even know of his older brother's death. Even if he was willing to resign his commission in the medical corps, it would still be a while before he could return home. Robert? Possible, but Edmund's distant cousin had his own responsibilities as heir to the Grantham estate.

Setting those thoughts aside for the moment, she brushed her fingers gently across the baby's cheek. Born on Christmas Day, in the darkest hours of winter and in a time of sorrow - what would his future be like?


	3. Her Brother

**A/N: This drabble will spell out exactly what Gabriel's handicap is. I am fully aware that in the early 1900s, it was virtually impossible that a man with this condition would have been allowed to enter the British Army, but please do not blatantly attack me regarding it. This is what I have chosen to do because the idea intrigued me. If you don't like it and think it strains credulity, then simply read no further in the story. If you decide to continue on and leave a review as well, please be polite even if you disagree. I will not tolerate flames.**

May 1905

Lady Mary Crawley watched as her brother accepted his commission papers with a smile.

No longer a cadet, but a second leiutenant.

_An amazing achievement, _the Royal Military College Commandant had called it. _He had the will and determination to become an Officer and to succeed at it, even though he is blind. His example is one that will be held up to our future cadets. The Army needs more man like Leiutenant Crawley. In recognition of his achievements, I now present Leiutenant Crawley with the Sword of Honour._

Gabriel was striding toward them now, brown hair slightly mussed by the wind, the infectious grin lighting his face. Though his blue eyes were clouded and would always be so due to the riding accident before Mary was born, he had not let it hinder him and never would. He had the will to fight for his dreams.

_If only I could achieve my dreams so easily._


End file.
